UNtitled
by RaniyDaze
Summary: Edward cullen the best business men,a guy who could get any girl he wanted or so he thought,bella swan the girl who does everything thing in her power to becaome best of the best, jasper hale lawyer and friend of edward Bella&jasper Don't like don't rea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

General POV

Bella is standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear for the dinner party she is going to. It's not much of a dinner party as it is where they announce the New York Best business man or women. And she wanted to win because she has done a great job making a small bed and breakfast that her dad opened into one of the best hotels in the nation today.

She wanted to wear something that said I am best of the best but I still know how to take care of my self. Something that would make her looks hot and prove what Times Business has called her "Devil in hells".

After about of an hour of going through her walk in closet, she finally decides on a Cocktail red dress not to showy and to causal, with Red jimmy choos and a red clutch purse. She had her down in big long curls with some natural make-up, and she was ready to go. She looked at the time 6:50, ten more minutes until Ben shows up, he is one who handles all the lawyer stuff and my personal advisor.

Bella POV

I went downstairs to wait for Ben when I saw picture of Jasper and me from when we were little. I miss him he was and still is my best friend. I used to tell him everything but we kind of drifted apart when we went to college; he to Harvard for his law degree and I to Stanford for my business.

My dad told me he was in New York but I never got the chances to calling him, actually that a lie I stand in front of the phone for about 10 minutes but get to scared that he won't want to talk me to me.

Knock, KNOCK

I got up and answered the door of my pent houses that is on the top of the hotel.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Bella, You look beautiful" Ben told me

"Thanks Bro, you don't look bad you're self"

"Thanks, Ready to go?"

"Yes. Just hold on while I get my coat"

After 15 Minutes of drive in Ben's 2009 Buick Wildcat, we got to the ballroom where they were holding the party.

Ben gave the keys to the door to park his car and opened the door for me.

We gave our coats to the host and entered the party.

You could see everyone from where we were standing. All the business men and there lawyers, wives, affairs.

We walked down the stairs and into the party after saying hellos to few people I went to get a table that were arranges around the dance floor where no one was dancing , when I heard my name. I turned around and almost fainted.

It was my best friends Dad Nicolas Hale or nick.

"Oh my God, Nick" I said while I ran into his open arms, he was like a dad to me, and my dad's best friend.

"Hey, beautiful" he said. He and Jasper have this habit of calling me beautiful.

"How are you?"

"I am great sweetheart, how are you?"

"Great"

"Hey Ben" he said while also giving him a hug.

"Hey"

"Ok, I know you habit of hugging young girls but come on, But at your dinner party"

"Well if you saw who was I hugging you would do the same" he still didn't turn around, so I could see who he was talking to.

"Oh, really so is that special that I have to hug them too" the person said

It was then I was who he was talking to and I was shocked.

"Jasper"

"Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

CHAPTER 2:

Jasper POV

I can't believe what I am seeing in front me right now. The girl that I was afraid to call because she hates me is standing in front of me. So I did what any warm blooded man would do when he sees Bella Swan. I hugged her.

"I missed you" I told her

"I missed you more"

"You wish"

We stayed like that you a while.

"What I get no greeting" Ben said

"Sorry man" I gave him a man hug

"How has it been" I asked them

"You know the same old same old"

"Aren't you going to introduce us, japer" Alice asked

"Oh, yes Alice and Edward these are………." I said I didn't know if I could still call them my best friends. I was worried at what they would say.

"His Best friends" Bella filled in the blanks and Ben smiled and I could tell they were the same people that laughed at me when I almost failed English.

"My best friends, and guys this is my bosses sister Alice, and my boss Edward Cullen"

"So you are The Bella Swan" Edward said. I didn't like where this was going. Please don't say what I think you are going to say Edward Please don't.

"Yes, that would be me" She answered. God she is still nice like she used to be.

"Well, I never knew a woman could run a business, is that why you haven't won" he said. Oh my god was the phrase that was going through my and Ben head.

"You know what my secret is" she got really close to him so that they were toughing and I know he liked it. Don't you dare look at her like that? I thought.

"I don't let assholes like you get near me" she finished, and walked way to talk to MR. Walker and his Wife.

"I can't believe you just said" I almost screamed." she hates people that are sexist, you might be one of them".

**I am sorry guys that it's so short. The next one is longer, and, pleases review they help me write **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

It was good to have Bella back in my live. She is just amazing, and I am staring at her like I used to back in high school. Ben is kicking me under the table and telling me not to drool. I can't help it she is just so pretty, Beautiful Sexy, Hot all mixed into one. She caught me look at her. She smiled and blushed and like a current a smile appeared on my face as well.

We are sitting at one table at the "party". Bella forgave Edward for the Sexist Comment. Dad is about to announce the winner of the most successful Businessperson in New York. I really hope Bella win she deserved it. But Edward had been planning for his award for months.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT WILL BE LONGER NEXT TIME!! PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY **


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Bella POV

I am so Nervous. Mr. Whitlock was about to announce the Winner of Most successful businessperson in New York. I really wanted to win; Ben and I have worked so hard to make the Swan Hotel and international Business. I also wasn't to win so badly so I can throw it in Edward Cullen face I worked hard on my own. I didn't have powerful companies that my dad had built for me. He had everything his father did, all he did was took over. Stupid Rich asshole!

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to thank you for joining us to choose the three of the successful businessmen or women, today" Mr. Whitlock said

"You have nominated and voted and the time has come"

"Please allow me to welcome Mr. Edward Cullen and his Lawyer to the stage for being the second successful man"

I could tell he was pissed that he didn't get first. I gave Jasper a hug and whispered good job in his ear before he went up stage. When I sat down Ben squeezed my hand I know what he was thinking "we still have a change at first.

"I would like to have S C. Johnson to the stage for third"

They walked to the stage to except their award and it was time for the first. I didn't think I could we that nervous. I looked toward the stage and saw Jasper smiling at me. I know he believed in me. I am so happy to have him as my Best friend.

"Now the moment that you have all been waiting for, the Most successful Businessmen in New York is……………………."

Oh god I am shaking and Ben is squeezing my hand so hard that its cutting my circulation but I don't mind.

"Bella Swan and Ben Swan"

I wanted to scream and yell but I couldn't. Ben Hugged "we did it Bella we did it"

Oh god I could not walk I was so shocked. But I made my legs to work and walked beside Ben and accepted the trophy. I was like winning the Emmys or the Oscar.

I thanked the people for voting for me and Ben. I was so happy, no not happy I was blissful, no that not it. I just could not describe the feeling. When we got of the stage Jasper took me in his arms and twirled me around.

"You did it Bella, you dream came true." He smiled and I could help smile because he still has that effect on me. "How does it feel?"

I laid my head to his chest and whispered "Amazing"

"I could hear him smile. We just stayed like that for a while until I heard someone clear their throat.

We turned around and saw one of the guests.

"May I have a dance with Miss Swan?"

I looked at Jasper, he looked mad but nodded

"Yes, you may"

He told me good job and we just danced in the quite

The whole time I kept looking at Jasper. We had not taken eyes of each other since he asked me to dance.

In the middle of the song I saw him get up and walk toward us. "Sorry to interrupt" he said though he didn't look sorry at all.

"But may in cut in" he finish with a smile.

The guy nodded and left. And Jasper put his around my waist and I put them around his neck. We dance for a while in complete silence just our berating and enjoying being in each other's arms again. I put my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating and I seemed like it was in sync with mine.

"I missed you Bella" he breathed into my ear.

Looked up into his eyes, we were so close. Just few inches apart. I could smell his mint breath as it tinkled my face.

"I missed you too Jasper, so much" I whispered.

**What is going to happen? You have to review to find out.**

I want to lots of reviews

Sneak peak

"I can take her" Jasper said

"Jasper and I are together"


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

After the Dance we went to sit down at our table. We were catching up and having a good time when Ben cell phone rang.

"Hey sweetie" he said

"Now, but..."

"Yes I will be right over"

"What was that about" Alice asked

"My pregnant wife" he answered

"We have to go" he said to bella

"What now" I said

"Yeah"

"what"

"She doesn't have a ride"

"I can take her" I offered

"are you sure"

"positive"

it was dicieded that bella was going to go with me.

We said good bye to Ben.

"You want to dance" i asked bella again

she smiled and said i would love to.We were on the dance floor with her arms around my neck and mine around her waist and her head on my chest. I was telling her how we used to sneak of from our dates in high school and dance in the hall way. She would laugh and add some thing and make my heart jump.

"I can hear your heart beating" she said

"Can't you always"

we were getting ready to go home when Alice said she wanted to go with me.

"I am going to drop Bella of first and its 2.00 Am" I tried to reason with her

"but I want to go"

"Edward is going to be all alone"

"we can take him with us" she said

I looked at Bella, she was no help. We took them with us. But since my car is only a two seated Alice went with Edward who followed me.

**What is going to happen next? :)**

+ Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Bella POV

we go to the hotel in owned and i picked up the mail from the front desk.

"Miss Swan, you have a guest in your penthouse." my manager said

"Thanks Mr. Olsen."

I asked Jasper to come up and Alice and Edward followed.

When I opened the door I could see someone sitting on my sofa eating.

"Who's that?" Alice asked

" we are about to find out"

Jasper turned on the Lights and I could see its was my 16 years old half brother.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" he looked my way with Pasta hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh, hey sis," he said

"I asked you something."

"Right, dad and I had a argument, What better place to cool of than in the best hotels in New York city for Free." "Coagulation by the way"

"Thanks" He finally spotted Jasper

"Dude, what are you doing here?" he said

"Visiting you sister" Jasper answered

"But, I thought you were somewhere in Europe or something"

" I was"

"You lived in Europe" I asked Jasper

" For a little while, That where I met Alice"

"Who's Alice" Kyle asked

" I am Alice" she Answered to Kyle but looked at me and asked "Jasper's girlfriend"

"Oh" Kyle and I said.

**Sorry it's so short, Review and next will be longer. **

**P.s I need at least 5 reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"That's great" I said

"It is?" Alice seemed surprised. I mean would want my best friend to think having a boyfriend was great.

"Yeah, I mean I am Happy for him, IT great that he choose some one go Beautiful." I am happy that he has a girlfriend because now I know where we stand. It was his message that said that he wanted to be friends Nothing more. Message received he is happy even its not with me. I am Ok, right?

**Please Review and I need a Beta for this Story, If any one is wiling please PM me. **

**Review and Jasper will give you kisses. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I woke up with the sun streaming through my window. I loved the morning you had a new start to make something happen make the world a better place for you and others.

After taking a shower I went to get breakfast from the kitchen and saw my brother eating cereal.

""Morning."" I said getting cereal also.

""Morning.""

""You want to let me why you are here?""

""It''s nothing just some misunderstanding between Dad and I.""

""Ok, do you want to talk about it?"" He kept eating.

""Actually we worked it out and I am leaving Sunday night.""

""Oh...""

""Yeah and I am taking Angela with me.""

""Ok, do you want to spent the day with me, we haven''t hung out?"

"Sure, what are we doing?"

"How about we go to the New York Bulls soccer game?"

"Really?" there is the brother I know, the fun loving one. I wonder what jasper is doing, no don''t think about him, he has a girlfriend.

Jasper POV

Finally a day to my self. Thank god Alice isn''t dragging me to go shopping again. How about soccer?

Bella acted cool with me having a girlfriend, what you wanted her to be mad, to yell at you?

No, I guess oh you wanted to act like how you would have if she had a boyfriend? A boyfriend that touches her and kisses her, something you can''t do, right? Shut Up!

God even my stupid conscious want her. I need to get out.

**Review please let me know what you think.**

**More reviews I get the faster I type.**


End file.
